Harmigwiazdkowy zawrót głowy/Galeria
Oto galeria odcinka pełnometrażowego "Harmigwiazdkowy zawrót głowy". Odcinek S2E01_TLH_Christmas_Logo.png|Świąteczny wstęp. Wigilia S2E01 Linc putting on his winter hat.png|"Wigilia Bożego Narodzenia! W Harmidomu dzieją się w tym dniu same fajne rzeczy!" S2E01 Luna works on a Christmas song.png|Harma ćwiczy swoją świąteczną piosenkę. S2E01 Luna trying to come up with lyrics for her Christmas song.png|"Aww, bez sensu!" S2E01 Luan's telling a Christmas joke.png|"Oj, siostra, co za piosenka! Ja piernicze!" S2E01_Luan's_1st_pun_of_Christmas.png|"Hohohohoho! Pierwszy!" S2E01 Luan's 2nd pun of Christmas.png|"12 gwiazdkowych żartów świetnie się zapowiada. Muszę już tylko wychoinkować jeden jedenaście, hohohoho! A raczej dziesięć!" S2E01 Leni's first Christmas outfit.png|"Braciszku, patrz! Wystylizowałam się masakrycznie świątecznie". S2E01 Lori and Bobby on the phone.png|"Oj tam, misiaczku, nie kupuj mi żadnego prezentu. Co prawda, faktycznie to nasza pierwsza gwiazdka razem i pewnie do końca życia będę pamiętała, co mi kupiłeś, ale spoko". S2E01 Bobby searching for a gift.png|"Jasne. Spoko, bez ciśnienia". S2E01 Lola explaining she's not really nice.png|"Gdyż wbrew obiegowej opinii, żaden ze mnie aniołek". S2E01 Lola explaining to Lincoln.png|"Więc jeśli Mikołaj ma mnie obdarować, mam ten jeden dzień, aby nadrobić rok niegrzeczności!". S2E01 Lisa disproves that Santa exists.png|"Marnujesz czas. Uwzględniam prędkość sań, poszczególne strefy czasowe, przerwy reniferów na siusiu. To fizycznie niemożliwe, żeby gościu zwany Gwiazdorem dał rady dostarczyć prezenty blisko miliardowi dzieci na całym świecie". S2E01 Lisa thinks Lola has no chance.png|"Jak widzicie, X = nie ma takiej opcji". S2E01 Rita wants a bigger fireplace.png|"Wiecie co bym chciała pod choinkę? Większy kominek". S2E01 Luan's 3rd pun of Christmas.png|"Uważaj mamciu jak wbijasz, ostrokrzewowo ci wychodzi! Hohohohoho! Jest trzeci!" S2E01 Lily, are you stocking me .png|"Holi plujesz na mnie". S2E01 Luan's 4th pun of Christmas.png S2E01 Lynn and Lucy looking for presents.png|Hela i Hercia szukają swoich prezentów. S2E01 Luan's 5th pun of Christmas.png|"Z naszego taty to jest szef figoglasz! Hohohohoho! Numer pięć!" S2E01 Luan's 6th and 7th puns of Christmas.png|"Sorka tato, znajdź innego renifera. Renifera! Super, żart szósty! Sypie żartami jak śniegiem! Ooch, siódmy! S2E01 Mr Grouse yelling from his window.png|"HARMIDOMSKI! Przycisz te wnerwiającą muzykę! HARMIDOMSKI! Zgaś te paskudne lampki!" S2E01_Lincoln showing off Big Red.png|"Mam wolne od szkoły, 20 centymetrów śniegu i tego koleszke! Potwornego Śmiagacza 8000! Ja pieszczotliwie nazywam go Czerwoną Strzałą". S2E01 Lincoln caught in Lana's reindeer trap.png|"Woo-hoo! Pułapka na renifery działa!" S2E01 Lana's trap caught a vehicle.png|"Woo-hoo! Druga pułapka też działa!" Czerwona Strzała ląduje za płotem S2E01 Lincoln on his sled.png|"Haha, yeah!" S2E01 Lincoln bumps his sled against the rock.png|"Aaaaaah!" S2E01 Nooooooo.png|"Nieeeeee!" S2E01 Mr. Grouse Flashback 1.png|"Mój teren, moja własność!" S2E01 Mr. Grouse Flashback 2.png|"Mój teren, moja własność!" S2E01 Mr. Grouse Flashback 3.png|"Mój teren, moja własność!" S2E01 Clyde look at his mistletoe cap.png|"W tym roku, nikt mi nie odbierze szansy na gwiazdkowe buzi-buzi z Hanusią. S2E01 Lincoln calling Clyde.png|"Wspieram i popieram, ale zaczekaj, ja tu mam awarię alarm szósty!" S2E01 Mr. Grouse holding Bobby.png|"Mój teren, moja własność!" S2E01 Clyde stuck in his turtleneck.png|"Sorka, chwilowo golf mnie unieruchomił. Możesz powtórzyć? Z resztą, nieważne, już lecę!" Los sióstr S2E01 Lori sneaks over to the presents.png|Co robi Hania? S2E01 Lori holds a tiny present from Rita.png|To bardzo mały prezent, Haniu. S2E01 Lori sneaking a present.png|I otwierasz go przed Świętami Bożego Narodzenia. S2E01 Luan catches Lori in the act.png|"Stać!" S2E01 You are mistletoe-tally busted!.png|"Przygwiazdkowana na gorącym uczynku!" S2E01 Luan's 8th pun of Christmas.png|"Hohohohoho! Numer osiem!" S2E01 Luan holds Lori back.png|"Musisz Hanka zerwać z tym nałogiem. Zapomniałaś co się działo w zeszłym roku?" S2E01 Flashback to a previous Christmas.png|"Dostaliście dosłownie czadowe prezenty" S2E01 There's no time like the present.png|"Masz rację Hilciu. Muszę z tym walczyć!" "Wiesz, bo po upominki się upomną!" S2E01 Luan's 9th pun of Christmas.png|"Hohohohoho! Żart dziewiąty." S2E01 Lori says that she can wait.png|"Będę silna. Nie rozpakuję ani jednego przysięgam, dosłowniedo jutra." S2E01 Mailman with a delivery for Lori.png|"Paczka dla Hanny Harmidomskiej." S2E01 Universe! You are literally testing me!.png|"Eh, wszechświecie na ciężką próbę mnie wystawiasz!" S2E01 Lana heard the cage drop.png|"Woohoo! Trzecia pułapka też działa! Hohohohoho! S2E01 One of Lana's traps caught the mailman.png S2E01 Leni's second Christmas outfit.png|"Hejka! O tamtej stylówie zapomnijcie. To jest idealne wdzianko na Święta." S2E01 Luan's 10th pun of Christmas.png|"Tak tylko wstążkuje. Hohohohoho! Numer dziesięć!" S2E01 Lola's trying to be nice.png|Odrabia złe uczynki, które robiła ... po to, żeby być na dobrej liście. Odzyskiwanie sanek S2E01 Linc looking through his binoculars.png|Hirek widzi Czerwoną Strzałę. S2E01 What's that .png|"Jedno pytanie: co to jest?" S2E01 Charles shrugs.png|"Ugh! Lolku!" S2E01 Clyde caroling for Mr. Grouse.png|"♫ Poprzez biały śnieg, sanie świeżo mkną ♫" S2E01 Mr. Grouse heard something from the backyard.png|"♫ Nie patrzymy tam, odwracamy wzrok, tak ładnie panu gram i obczaj pan ten krok. Hej! ♫" S2E01 Mr. Grouse with the Fearsome Flyer 8000.png|"Mój teren, moja własność!" Wewnątrz domu pana Lamenta S2E01 Linc and Clyde after losing Big Red.png|"Tragedia, że straciłem te sanki." S2E01 Luna's next attempt for song lyrics.png|"♫ Szczęścia życzę w święta / IJeśli nie masz prezentów to też przyjmę forsę / Zapisałam to w liście, dowiesz się kogo / Jak nic nie dostanę to se pójdę z tąd ♫" S2E01 Mr. Grouse's winter outfit.png|"HARMIDOMSKA! PRZESTAŃ SIĘ WYDZIERAĆ!!!" S2E01 Linc plans to sneak into Mr. Grouse's house.png|Hirek ma plan. S2E01 Clyde watching out for Mr. Grouse.png|"Spokojnie,możesz na mnie liczyć. Nigdzie się stąd nie ruszam." S2E01 Clyde being catapulted.png|Czarek za wsześcnie powiedział. S2E01 Lana's reindeer catapult works.png|"Tak!Katapulta dla reniferów też działa! Chociaż, jeśli chce je złapać, to chyba trochę nie tego." S2E01 Linc inside Mr. Grouse's house.png|Musisz być przebiegły i ukradkowy. S2E01 Young Mr. Grouse.png|Hirek znajduje zdjęcie młodego pana Lamenta. S2E01 Mr. Grouse returns home.png S2E01 Lincoln's sled is broken.png|Hirek łamamie sanki...z powodu pana Lamenta. S2E01 Sister chaos.png|Siostry i rodzice Hirka nie słyszą dzwoniącego telefonu. S2E01 Linc sweeping up his mess.png S2E01 Mr. Grouse's family.png|Hirek ogląda rodzinne zdjęcie pana Lamenta; S2E01 Lincoln offers his condolences.png|"Nie widziałem, że pan też ma dużą rodzinę." S2E01 Mr. Grouse tells Lincoln to leave.png|"Już, wynocha stąd!" Kategoria:Galerie Kategoria:Galerie odcinków Kategoria:Sezon 2